Spirited Away To Your World
by Justlookin4agoodread98
Summary: (READ A/N!) Katherine is a 13 year old girl who is obsessed with the Studio Ghibli movie Spirited Away and she knows everything there is about her favorite character Haku. She's always dreaming about Haku and wishes that she could be with him though she knows that it couldn't happen. Well her dream is about to come true as she's Spirited Away into the world of her beloved movie!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I told myself a million times that I wasn't going to work on more than one fanfiction at a time. Well, here I am writing a new fanfiction because I just couldn't stop thinking about this one. This is going to be the first story in my Ghibli Fandrop Series. I'll basically be writing a fanfic of each Ghibli movie with either a friend or myself as the OC who will be added/take the place of another character from the movie. All of my OC's will have a few things in common that you should keep in mind.**

**1) Every OC has seen/is obsessed with the movie they're in. (Which is why I picked them for the story.)**

**2) The OC's know that they are in that particular movie.**

**3) The OC's will make references to people they know who will be OC's in future stories in the series.**

**The name 'Ghibli Fandrop Series' is pretty self-explanatory now. Fans of Ghibli are being 'dropped' into their favorite movies. I hope you guys enjoy this and please review and tell me what you think about the whole idea of it. Also, I suggest that you don't read this unless you've seen the movie first or else you're not going to get any of the story. (I'll put up a link to each one of the movies on my profile as I write a fanfic for the movie.) Sorry for the long A/N and here's chapter 1!**

Chapter 1

I picked up the last piece of tape and carefully pressed it over the corner of the poster I was hanging up. Once I had finished sealing the last corner I put my arms down, took a step back, and looked at the poster.

"Perfect!" I said to myself. A huge smile spread on my face as I looked at my new poster of my favorite character Haku. The picture was Haku in his dragon form flying in a starry night sky with a full moon cut off in the upper right hand corner. In the middle a faded picture of Haku in his human form was looking off in the distance, the wind blowing his hair.

"Sheesh. This is getting ridiculous Katherine." I didn't turn around to see who it was. I knew it was my brother McKay standing by my bedroom door and I tried to ignore his comment. "How long are you going to be obsessed with that magical cartoon girl from that stupid show?" He said and I cringed.

"Haku is not a girl…" I growled in a low voice. "He's a river spirit from the _anime movie _Spirited Away and I WILL NOT LET YOU TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!" I ran towards him with all my fury and started whipping him with my black belt I got in Taekwondo. McKay lifted his shoulders and raised his arms in a pathetic attempt to defend himself from my wrath.

"HE'S NOT EVEN REAL!" He shouted.

"GET OUT YOU NONBELIEVER!OUT OUT OUT OUT!" I continued to shout until he ran off laughing nervously.

"CRAZY GIRL!" He shot back before he slammed his door. I growled again and stormed back in my room, put my belt away, and jumped onto my bed. After a minute once I simmered down a bit I closed my eyes and sighed. My brother and I usually got along so well but when it came to my love of Spirited Away we were at war with each other. He's a very realistic person and doesn't like anything that has to do with magic, spirits, or anything that was 'too weird' by his definition. That pretty much ruled out any hope that he would have of even tolerating Spirited Away or any anime. I on the other hand loved everything to do with magical beings and creatures and I watched Spirited Away at least once or twice a day. I drew fan art, read everything I could get my hands on about it; I had even memorized everything every character says. It was sad that we had such conflicting views when it came to things like that, but we got over it pretty fast. We could never stay mad at each other for long.

I looked out of my window and saw the sun shining through and it looked like a perfect day for a walk. Even though my family and I had moved to our new home a few months ago, I hadn't had the time to explore the forested area nearby. _Now's a better time than any._ I sat up and went downstairs to get my shoes on.

"Where are you heading to?" McKay asked as he walked down the stairs.

"I'm going to take a walk." I replied. "Do you want to come?"

"Heck yeah!" He replied. "I need to get out of the house before mom and dad make me start studying again." I smiled and we called out to our parents that we were heading out. Our mom just told us to be back before dinner and we were off.

…

There wasn't much in the woods to see other than the different kinds of plants and a few wild animals that we ran into. After an hour of wandering, we came to a place where the woods were divided by a dirt road.

"Huh, that's weird." McKay said. "I wonder where it leads to." I looked at the pathway in silence. It felt so familiar to me as if I had seen it before. _But it could be that! I must be imagining it. But still…_

"Last one to the end of the road has to clean the dishes by themselves after dinner!" I screamed and broke into a run.

"Hey! You cheater!" McKay chased after me. He was having trouble keeping his footing one the bumpy ground and he fell down when the road suddenly changed and cobblestone covered the earth. My feet almost seemed to know where to go on their own without me telling them. I was a slow runner and I realized that usually McKay would be right at my heels now, but the distance between us was actually growing wider. I never stumbled, my feet never landed on the cracks between the stones, and before I had even registered what I was doing I leapt in the air and over a creek where a little waterfall was eroding the land away. I looked back to see McKay as he came to the creek and saw him as he stepped into the water and fell on his face.

"No dishes for me tonight sucker!" I called to him as I raced on. I looked ahead when I noticed something near the side of the road. It was some sort of statue with parts of it covered in moss. My head turned to face it as I ran past it and I didn't notice the low tree branch until it whacked me it the head. "OW!" The sharp branches slapped my face hard and in an attempt to back out of it I tripped and fell on my back. I groaned and I opened my eyes in time to see McKay run past me and duck under the branches.

"No such luck exists for you slowpoke!" He yelled. I got back up and charged after him. More branches were up ahead and as I ducked under the last one I saw my brother and put on one last burst of speed. I screamed out a battle cry and hoped to knock him down, but I slammed into his back instead.

"Mph!" I cried by the surprise mouthful of jacket. I stepped back and looked up at my brother. "McKay! Why did you stop?!" He didn't respond. I couldn't see over him because he was so much taller than me so I leaned to the left to see what had caught his attention. My eyes widened. "Whoa…" In front of us was a large entrance of some sort with a statue that looked nearly identical to the one I had seen earlier. The building had chipped red paint, looked really old, and very familiar to me. _This looks just like the entrance to Spirit World that Chihiro and he parents went through!_ I got giddy at the thought.

"What do you think is on the other side?" McKay whispered. A slight breeze picked up and seemed to draw us in.

"Let's go check it out!" I said and began tugging at his arm. I had to see what was on the other side! McKay snapped out of his trance, nodded to me, and followed me into the tunnel.

"It's pretty dark in here so be careful not to trip ok?" McKay said.

"Mm-hm." I replied quietly. I walked behind him and ran my fingertips along the wall feeling paint chips break off at my touch. On the other side of the tunnel we walked into a room that was only illuminated by small stain glass windows. There were lots of benches with their backs facing one of the columns that were supporting the ceiling. A small fountain dripped in one of the corners of the room.

"Hey, do you hear that?" McKay asked. I listened closely and heard the sound of a train zooming on tracks. "We're close to a train station. Let's go see if we can find where it's coming from." I nodded and followed robotically behind my brother. I was too absorbed in taking in every detail to really notice that McKay was speaking. _There's no doubt about it. This is the first room that Chihiro was in when she entered the Spirit World._

**A/N: So that concludes chapter 1! In case you're wondering Katherine is based off of me and my older brother McKay is based off of a friend of mine. (aka Moslanman on ) PLEEEEEEAAAAAASE REVIEW and tell me if I should continue this! I don't want to continue writing something if nobody likes it so give me your honest opinion! I'm open to any and all flames for this so just spill out everything you think and feel about it!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Dream Come True

**A/N: Sorry for the really long wait! I got caught up in my other fanfiction and I have finals this week (joy...) but I'll try to update more frequently I promise! Thanks to everyone who's already reviewed! You guys gave me some really good input!**

Chapter 2

We walked outside and felt a warm breeze blowing from the right and my heart soared. There was a huge field of long green grass waving in the wind with half buried, demolished, and forgotten statues and buildings standing on their own. I couldn't stop myself anymore.

"YEEEEEEEAAAAAAH HOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I shot off into the grass looking and touching everything within my reach. I made it to the top of a hill and let myself fall back and roll down to McKay again. I landed at his feet and giggled as he looked down at me.

"Ok, you've officially lost it." He said leaning over me. I clenched my stomach and started laughing again as tears began to spill out of my eyes.

"I'm. Just. So. Happy!" I wheezed between fits of giggles.

"How does this place make you so happy?" He asked looking around. "There's nothing here but a bunch of old buildings." I laughed for another two minutes and after I caught my breath I explained.

"It looks just like a scene from Spirited Away!" I said as I got up off the ground. "It's like a dream come true!"

"Oh. Is that it?" He replied with dismay. "Well whatever. Let's go back Katherine."

"What? No way!" I argued.

"Fine. You can stay of you want, just make it back by dinner. I'm leaving before I get sucked into your cartoon mode."

"IT'S NOT A CARTOON!" I shouted but before I could do anything else to him he was running back to the entrance.

"I'll see you at dinner!" he called back to me. "Don't be late!" He disappeared and I was left standing in the field out on my own.

"Ah, who wants that stick-in-the-mud around anyways?!" I huffed to myself. "Now I can explore to my heart's content! Now if I remember correctly…" I turned around and saw a stone frog in the distance. "That's the way to the restaurants!" I ran towards the stone frog hoping against hope that I was right. When I was close to the steps, I saw the large stones that divided the open field from the abandoned town. I carefully picked my way across trying not to slip on the rocks. I took one final leap and landed on the bottom step with both feet together.

As I began to climb the steps a mouth-watering aroma drifted towards me. _Is that what I think it is?_ I took deep breaths through my nose and let my feet carry me towards the scent. As I continued to walk towards the delicious smell, I saw all the familiar buildings that were in Spirited Away and my heart continued to pound with excitement. I looked ahead and saw steam rising out of one of the restaurants and I began to walk faster. The scent became overwhelming as I poked my head in and saw the platters of meat layed out before me.

"Whoa…" I said in a low voice. My jaw hung slack, my eyes grew wide, and I thought I felt drool coming out the corner of my mouth. My nose was in heaven and my stomach growled at me demanding that I eat something. I took a step in and looked around.

"Hello?" No response. "No one's here." _Well duh! Nobody was here during the day time in the movie either!_ I thought to myself. "Wait, what am I saying?!" I shook my head. "This isn't Spirited Away! But they are almost completely identical. That can't be a coincidence, can it?" My stomach growled again and brought me back to the present. I looked at the food and reached out my hand. _Just one couldn't hurt._ Before I touched the food though, I stopped myself and drew my hand back. "It's not worth the risk." I said to myself. "Besides, dinner's in less than an hour. I shouldn't eat something now and end up not being able to stop myself." I reluctantly left the restaurant with all its delicious food behind and walked back out into the street.

"I wonder…" I looked to my right and saw two large flights of stairs. I grinned and jogged towards them. "This is so cool!" I squeaked as I bounded up the stairs to the top. Panting, I took in my surroundings at the top. In front of me was a huge tree that towered over me and to my left there were more buildings that didn't look very interesting. I turned to my right to see what was there and took in a sharp breath of surprise and awe.

"No. Freaking. Way." To the right there was a red bridge that led to a bathhouse. Black smoke was coming out a tall, dark grey chimney next to it. I took slow steps towards the bathhouse, not entirely sure if this was real. Sure enough, I stepped onto the wooden bridge and I almost squealed with excitement again. I quickly went over to the rail on the side and leaned dangerously over the edge. Far down below me I saw a train zip by on the tracks.

"The train!" I said excitedly and ran over to the other side to see where the tracks led when I heard footsteps on the bridge. I turned my head to see who it was.

That's when everything in my life changed.

**A/N: Yay! End of chapter 2! How did I do? If you guys want chapter 3 tomorrow then review and tell me what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3: What's Happening!

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted to update a little sooner, but I couldn't finish this entire chapter so I'm cutting it in half. Hope you still enjoy it!**

Chapter 3

I didn't believe what I was seeing. Next to me was a boy about my age with dark hair and sharp, pale green eyes. He was wearing a white kimono with a purple sash around his waist and blue trousers. He looked both shocked and mortified and took a step towards me. I had seen him too many times to count but never did I dream I would meet him in person.

"H-Ha…Ha…Ha…" My mouth refused to obey me as my whole body went stiff. My heart froze from the shock and the blood ran to my cheeks as his face darkened.

"You shouldn't be here. Get out of here now!" He ordered as he marched swiftly towards me.

"W-wha? B-but-" _Is this for real?!_

"It's almost night. Leave before it gets dark!" A shadow flew across his face and he turned around. A lantern lit up the entrance at the bath house. "They're lighting the lamps." He whispered. "You have to get across the river! Run! I'll distract them!"

"But-!" I didn't get to finish my sentence before he grabbed my arm, pushed me, and I broke into a run. I looked behind me to see that he was facing the bath house and something was floating in the air. The sense of urgency that he had made me run faster than I thought I ever could have. As I passed each building the lights flickered on inside seemingly on their own. In my panic, I took a large step and missed the last two stairs at the bottom and tripped. After stumbling a few feet forward, I regained my footing and stopped to catch my breath.

"Arrgh…" I huffed. "I'm the worst runner ever!" After yelling at myself I began to run down the street again. The lights in all the shops were on now and eerie, transparent, black creatures were filling the streets and buildings. I slowed down as I looked at them with wonder. _What the heck is going on?!_ I looked back ahead of me and screamed when I almost ran into one of the shadows. I dodged around him and continued running until I was away from the buildings. My mind raced faster than my feet as I saw the stone frog at last. _This is just like in Spirited Away!_ I thought. _But that means-!_

"WAIT!" I screamed to myself as I put my left foot on the last step. My right leg went up in the air and my arms pin wheeled as I tried to regain my balance. There was no such luck for me this time and I tumbled into the ice cold river.

_COLD!_ I dragged myself back onto the stairs and began trying to cough up the sudden mouthful of water I had swallowed.

"Right…" I mumbled as I picked myself up. "The river flooded the path after night fell." _I wish I had remembered that little detail BEFORE I got soaked!_ I turned around and looked up to see what appeared to be festive city lights in the distance and a brightly lit ferry boat coming towards me. "Huh? Wait a minute, this can't really be happening!" I slapped my forehead and shook my head. "This is all from Spirited Away! It can't be real! I must have hit my head and I'm hallucinating!" I clenched my teeth and squeezed my eyes closed even tighter. I stood like that for a minute then opened my eyes to see if my hallucination had disappeared. It hadn't disappeared.

I was.

"AHHH!" The tips of my feet were fading and my hands were transparent. "WHAT THE HECK?!" I put my hands together and a strange sensation went through them. I could feel them, but the feeling was faint like when you remember a time when someone touched you. My fingertips began to fade even further as the rest of my arms began to grow transparent. "T-THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" I heard a loud thud as the ferry boat docked. I watched as the doors on the boat flew open and spirits of all kinds exited the ferry.

"Huh? Wh-what do I do?!" I looked down at my body. "AH! The rest of me is fading! What do I do?!" I looked around in a panic and wracked my brain for a solution. I snapped my fingers "That's right!" I turned and ran back to the bath house. _Haku might be able to help me! If I can find him then everything will be ok!_ As impossible as it all seemed, finding Haku and believing I was in Spirited Away was the only thing that made sense and I was going to cling to this delusion as long as I could. Or at least until I could escape it.

**A/N: Merry Christmas to everybody! I hope you get whatever you had on your lists this year (if you even made a list like I didn't) a happy new year, and anything else you might celebrate!**


End file.
